


I'm Looking Up the Bible Trying to Find a Loophole

by Devious_Tree



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, M/M, also that was the premise of this whole thing but it 100 percent got away from me, demon!Buck, even demons think consent is sexy, his priesthood isn't really talked about Buck just calls him 'Father', it was supposed to be smut but then I killed someone, possible overuse of italics, priest!Eddie, remember kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Tree/pseuds/Devious_Tree
Summary: This isn't exactly how Buck expected seeing his favourite priest in a bar would end





	I'm Looking Up the Bible Trying to Find a Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about demon!Buck and priest!Eddie in the nsfw chat on the discord and I thought "Oh ho ho, I can write some smut with this" but then I accidentally killed someone and now everyone's sad
> 
> Title from "Rusty Halo" by The Script

One night, Buck finds Eddie at the bar, and thinks to himself 'Score! This is so easy!' So he saunters over to where Eddie’s sat alone at the far end of the bar, two empty bottles beside him and one in his hand. His head bowed and Buck can't help but think triumphantly ‘Oh ho ho, he doesn’t even know I’m here, this is too easy’. So once he's close enough, he throws his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, brushing his fingers along the other man's neck when he does, expecting Eddie to startle. Instead, Eddie just slowly turns and lifts his head only enough to look at Buck out the corner of his eye, letting out a heavy sigh and mutters “Whadda you want, Buck?” before taking a swig of his beer.

Buck immediately retracts his arm because, woah, what the fuck? Even on days when he brings out the worst of his tricks, he’s never seen or heard Eddie so _defeated_ and were his eyes red? Had he been _crying_?? So Buck slowly sits down on the barstool next to him, the demon part of him rejoicing at finally having the man broken before the win turns cold for feeling victorious in the presence of such pain. And now that Buck's thinking about it, he can _taste_ Eddie’s anguish and misery, saccharine sweet and rolling off him in waves to the point Buck thinks he’s going to be sick from it. Eddie just looks at him out the corner of his eye again before slamming back his half-full beer and signalling the bartender for another. Buck can only look at him with such confusion before he gently asks “Are you okay?”

Eddie barks out a laugh that reminds Buck of home in the worst way, drinks from the new beer placed in front of him and turns fully to Buck. The way he leans against the bar gives away how intoxicated he truly is, and has to Buck wonder how many bottles have already been cleared away.

“I got-I got to find out today th-that my best friend just died. I grew up with the kid. We-we joined the army together! No no,” he sat up a little bit straighter, pointing to himself, “he followed _me_ to the army. He followed me to the army and, and I got out. I finished my tour and said ‘Sayonara army!’" he gave a fake salute void of humour before he kept talking. "But he-he said he finally found something he was good at. So he stayed,” Buck watched the man slumped back against the bar and take another healthy pull from his bottle. “He followed me to the army and I, I left him behind. I left him, and-and I wasn’t there to-wasn’t there to stop it cause I left him. He died, he’s dead and I-I let him die because I wanted-I couldn’t kill anymore” Eddie met his eyes and all Buck could see was alarming clarity and such deep, deep _sadness_. “But I, fuck I killed him didn’t I?”

Buck watched him collapse, head down on folded arms, back into the bar like his strings had been cut. If Buck were any other demon, he’d make Eddie keep talking. He’d make Eddie keep reliving these painful memories, feed into the misplaced guilt, make him _suffer_.

But Buck is a horrible demon. Well, not in the sense that he does horrible things, more in the sense that he’s _bad at being a demon_. So he slowly slides a hand to Eddie’s back, just letting it rest there for a couple of seconds to give Eddie the time to jerk away or tell him to stop, eventually starting to run a slow, soothing line up and down his spine. He doesn’t so much hear but rather feels the shuddering breath that Eddie lets out, feels a clenching feeling in the centre of his chest in response. Buck whispers a soft ‘I’m sorry’ that he doubts Eddie even hears. If the way the muscles under his hand suddenly go completely tense and still, as if Eddie is holding his breath, are any indication, he heard. Eddie picks up his upper body of the bar in a graceful motion that speaks volumes to the strength of his intoxication in the face of his barely contained rage. Buck draws his hand back quickly like he's been burned, and when he meets Eddie’s eyes, all he sees is fire incomparable to even the flames of hell.

“You’re sorry?” his voice is soft in a way that shows indignation more than genuine surprise. “ _You’re_ sorry? You’ve done nothing torture me and make my life hell since you _got here_ , but oh now you’re _sorry_? No, you know what, no. Fuck you, Buck. Just fuck off. Go to hell.”

The irony of that statement wasn’t lost on Buck, but then Eddie threw a couple of bills on the bar and tried to get up only to fall forward. Buck throwing his arms out and grabbing him, one across the front of his waist and one across the back of his shoulders, was the only thing that kept Eddie’s face from meeting the grimy bar floor. (And the irony of the way it mirrored how this night started wasn’t lost on Buck either.) He pulled Eddie back upright and was surprised when he just collapsed forward into Buck’s chest. Buck stood completely still for a handful of seconds, waiting for the other man to push him away or punch him or _something_ , before just wrapping Eddie up in a hug and whispering ‘Let’s get you home’ into his hair.

Eddie stayed slumped into Buck the entire journey from the bar to the Uber, then from the car up to his apartment. Buck slipped Eddie’s keys from his back pocket, the other man making an odd noise and nuzzling into Buck’s neck from where his head rested on Buck’s shoulder. He just ignored it and shouldered his way through Eddie’s door, kicking it closed behind him and tossing the keys on the small table, before continuing to where he could see the open door to what he assumed was Eddie’s room. The man in question hadn’t stopped nuzzling, and now laying light kisses, to Buck’s neck and only stopped when he finally seemed to realise where they were.

“You took me home?” he asked, looking around the room as if he had never seen it before. Buck chuckled lowly at his state, before remembering what had brought it on and losing all feelings of humour. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah, father. Now let’s get you into bed.”

Now, look. Buck may have spent the last four months trying to get into Eddie’s pants, _tempt him to sin_ , but he genuinely didn’t think anything about his wording. So, when Eddie suddenly grabs him with a hand on his jaw and the other at the back of his head and starts kissing him, Buck has absolutely no fucking idea what in the hell is going on. He’s frozen for a moment, his body’s instincts kicking in seconds later and beginning to kiss Eddie back, but he immediately pulls his head back at the same time he pushes Eddie away with the hands at his waist. Eddie doesn’t mean any of this. He’s drunk and _mourning_ for hell’s sake. Buck may be a demon, but consent is still sexy, and Eddie is definitely in no state of mind to give consent, no matter what his whine of protest may seem to indicate.

Eddie opens his eyes slowly to meet Buck’s, half-lidded and hazy from the alcohol and still so, so sad. “I thought we were getting into bed?” Eddie tries to follow it up with a smirk, but it barely reaches a grimace before it falls from his face entirely and he leans back into Buck’s chest like he did in the bar. Buck doesn’t hesitate this time to wrap him in a tight hug. He sighs into his hair, breathing in that lingering overly sweet sadness when he inhales, the barest taste of tangy arousal on the edges making his stomach turn.

“Not we, just you,” and Eddie lets out the ghost of a laugh.

At Buck’s inquisitive hum, Eddie just leans further into him. “Shoulda known you weren’t tryna sleep with me. You never call me ‘Father’ only ‘daddy’,” he said the last word with enough disgust to make Buck giggle a little bit. He gently nudged Eddie towards his bed, knelt to remove the other man’s shoes once he had laid down, then pulled the covers out from under him to lay them over Eddie when it began to look like he was just going to sleep on top of the sheets.

Buck turned and began to walk away when Eddie’s hand reached out and brushed against his fingers. When he turned back, the man in the bed looked so exhausted, in a way that spoke to more than just his late-night and intoxication. Buck felt that odd clenching in his chest again when all Eddie did was look up at him with soft eyes and whispered: “Stay?”

Buck just looked down at the floor and replied “You’re going to wake up with a hell of a hangover tomorrow, Father,” with a sad and humourless laugh.

The demon turned back towards the exit again, turned off the lights on his way out, then disappeared into the shadows once he had closed the bedroom door behind him.


End file.
